


Under the Moonlight

by heartlessleostar



Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlessleostar/pseuds/heartlessleostar
Summary: "Don't make me kick you out of my own room" Hongbin grumbles half-heartedly, eyes still shut and voice slick with sleep."You would never" Hakyeon fake-gasps, laughing out loud once Hongbin starts muttering under his breath.





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I woke up super late this morning. I randomly thought of domestic nbin in bed together and voila! This is the finished drabble. Also, I would recommend listening to instagram by Dean while reading this piece! Enjoy :)

It's 5:00 am. Hakyeon's eyes snap open, his body clock kicking into action, taking in the darkness of the room he's suddenly not familiar with. As the seconds pass, he remembers that he's in Hongbin's room, in Hongbin's bed, snuggled under the duvet in a warm cocoon. He wills his heart-rate to slow down as he stares at the ceiling, reminding himself that the day ahead is devoid of schedules and that he doesn't need to panic. 

A small grunting noise comes from the side of the bed and a figure shuffles closer in its sleep. Hakyeon stills for a wild second as a hand drapes over his torso and a head full of fluffy brown hair settles itself under his chin. He breathes forcefully out his mouth, trying his best to rid himself of the unnecessary anxiety. He turns on to his side, the head below him automatically tucking itself fully into his neck, the grip on his stomach tightening.

"Hyung, go to back to sleep" a deep voice rumbles beneath him, scratchy, soft and delicately tinged with annoyance. Hakyeon merely sighs, his chest rising and falling, but he quietly smiles to himself nevertheless. He gently wraps his arms behind the figure's back and tucks himself more snuggly, his worry melting away inch by inch.

He pats the top of the soft, downy brown hair and coos in a soft sing-song tone "Baby Binnie, baby Binnie". Hongbin groans, shaking his head rapidly from side to side, his hair tickling Hakyeon's sensitive skin.

"Don't make me kick you out of my own room" the younger grumbles half-heartedly, eyes still shut and voice slick with sleep. "You would never" Hakyeon fake-gasps, laughing out loud once Hongbin starts muttering under his breath.

Hongbin opens his eyes slowly and lifts his head up to see his hyung giggling happily to himself. His eyes narrow, and he pretends to moan unhappily as he reaches up to repress Hakyeon's laughter with a kiss.

The effect is immediate. The giggling vanishes at once, Hakyeon's eyes sliding shut as he melts into Hongbin's touch. Hongbin's face softens and he pushes himself up further to languidly kiss him. It's slow and sweet and lazy, with no sense of urgency. Hakyeon cradles the back of his head gently and deepens the kiss, prying his mouth open slowly and feeling a buzzing warmth tingling in his veins.

Hongbin mewls quietly and momentarily detaches himself, noses bumping against each other. "We're supposed to be catching up on thousands of lost hours of sleep right now" he murmurs, going cross-eyed as he stares into Hakyeon's face.

Hakyeon giggles and shakes his head. "You're the one who kissed me, Bin-Bin" he coos again, booping Hongbin's nose with his own. 

"Yah, that was to stop you from being a smug-ass. Not because I wanted to, or anything" Hongbin mumbles, absently playing with the shell of Hakyeon's ear and pouting.

Hakyeon rolls his eyes and sighs contentedly as he stares at his boyfriend. He can barely see Hongbin; yet his make-up free, bare, slightly worn face glows in the dull moonlight. Gentle fingers continue to fold and unfold the cartilage of his ear and the pout on the younger's face slowly melts away into something close to wide-eyed awe the longer they stare at each other. 

"You're so beautiful, Hongbin-ie" Hakyeon whispers, fingertips reaching out to caress his cheekbone.

"Look who's talking" Hongbin whispers back, without a trace of sarcasm laced in his gruff voice. This time, they both surge forward, lips meeting in a chaste, quiet kiss bathed moonlight and the sound of crickets chirping in the distance. 

When they break apart, their lips are red and swollen, their hair a ruffled bunch of nests, and their dilated eyes shimmer and sparkle as they smile softly at each other. In unspoken agreement, Hongbin settles back down, melding his figure perfectly under Hakyeon's. Hakyeon adjusts his pillow more comfortably as Hongbin settles his head under Hakyeon's chin. 

After a couple of minutes, (it could have been half an hour or more, Hakyeon isn't aware) Hakyeon finally feels the exhaustion pulling down at his eyelids. He absently kisses the top of Hongbin's head lightly, hugging him closer ever so gently. 

"I love you, hyungie" Hongbin murmurs, eyes shut and almost fully asleep. Hakyeon merely smiles to himself and drifts off into the land of dreams, with nothing but contentment and his favorite dongsaeng on his mind.


End file.
